


The Innocents

by WoodeSeren



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-10-11 07:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10458477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodeSeren/pseuds/WoodeSeren
Summary: Tsukino Usagi dies before she ever awakens but the Dark Kingdom still rises. In the ruin of everything that should have been, Sailor Venus gathers together a team of broken guardians. Without their princess, can the sailor senshi defeat the enemy that has followed them from their terrible past?





	1. I

The Innocents 

Chapter I 

* * *

 

Gray light hung in the air as the young woman leaned casually into the crumbling wall behind her and took a deep drag of the filmy cigarette she clutched in her slender hand. She closed her eyes as she breathed ghost-like clouds that framed her pale hair like a saint and the white cat perched on the window beside her twitched his ears and scowled in distaste. 

“You shouldn’t do that.” 

Minako laughed, bell-like. “All idols smoke Artemis. Get used to it.” 

Artemis shook his head. “You aren’t ‘all idols’. You need to take better care of yourself.” 

She raised an eyebrow. “I have a series of workout videos. Does that count?” 

This time Artemis made a face. “Prancing around in spandex is not ‘taking care of yourself’.” 

She took another drag of her cigarette. “It pays the bills.” 

Artemis grumbled. “Pays for your nicotine habit is more like it.” He paused, searching for the right words. “But Minako… I really am worried for you. You need to rest.” 

She laughed again, this time harsher, an ugly sound that was half a swallowed cough. “Haven’t got the time. Maybe I can pencil it in next month.” 

His tone darkened. “I’m serious.” 

“So am I.” With a graceful motion she tossed the burnt out cigarette to the pavement and crushed it with the red heel of her shoe. An old hardness settled in her eyes and she sighed. “I’m doing the best I can. What more do you want?”

Silence hung in the air between them until finally Minako spoke, this time softer. “I’m sorry Artemis. I shouldn’t be cruel, not to you… but… It’s just that there isn’t anyone else.” She stopped again, exasperated, eyes scanning the dried up flowerbeds that lined the cracked sidewalk. “Why haven’t any of the others woken up?” 

He shook his head. “I don’t know. Nothing is happening like it was supposed to.” 

This time her laugh was laced with empty humor. “Understatement of the decade. If there was a game plan, I’m sorry to be the one to tell you that it failed.” 

“Minako…”  

Minako didn’t answer, instead she leaned backward to gaze up at the starless sky. She gestured absent mindedly, a hand passing through years of exhaustion and grime. “I barely remember the Silver Millennium, it’s like a dream I had years ago and mostly forgot, and I don’t remember the princess… but I remember how I felt.” She sighed, suddenly old. “Sometimes I wonder how something so beautiful could have come to this. How could that kind of love have gone so wrong?” 

Artemis shook his head. “You are the guardian of love. You know better than anyone how love and hate are so easily entwined.” 

Minako looked down at her hands, spider-like and pale in the dim glow of the streetlights. “I’m okay Artemis. I promise.”  She smiled, flashing her best idol grin, more a mask than a smile. “So don’t worry okay!”

He nodded reluctantly, accepting defeat in the face of her lie. “But we should head home, it’s getting late.” 

Minako groaned. “I have to sign autographs tomorrow morning at six-thirty. To think I used to dream about all of this.” 

This time it was Artemis who grinned. “No rest for the wicked.” 

She swung her purse at him as he leapt elegantly to the concrete below. 

They walked in city-quiet. Even though the streets were empty Minako pulled dark sunglasses over her eyes, a humorless parody of her soldier’s mask. 

When they had first met, Minako had been surprised by Artemis’s plan. If the goal was to operate in secret, she didn’t see how taking up a famous guise was going to help their cause but her trepidation hadn’t lasted. Aino Minako was a decoy, a diversion, and even she had to admit; sometimes it was easier to hide in plain sight. 

Artemis decided that he wasn’t done. He had no illusions about the soldier he guided but it didn’t stop him from wishing she’d at least pretend to be careful. He knew her better than anyone and it hurt him to see her lie to protect him. “I wish you’d take a car.” 

Predictably, she shook her head. “After last time I’m not setting foot in another taxi. I still can’t believe the driver thought kidnapping was a good way to get free concert tickets.” She made a face. “And honestly, I probably would have just given him tickets for his daughters if he’d have asked.”  

Artemis avoided her diversion. “You can afford a private car.” 

Minako surveyed him with a haughty expression. “I like the walk. It’s the only time I have to think.” 

“You just like it because it gives you more time to smoke.” 

She smiled again, this time a real smile and Artemis cherished his prize. “You know all my secrets.” 

“Unfortunately.” 

“Hey!” Minako was indignant. “Don’t think I don’t know yours too double-o-seven.” 

He laughed.   

Minako turned around to offer a witty reply as a flash of light lit up the empty street. She brought a hand up to shield her eyes and was thrown backwards by a force that shook the trees around her. Moving quickly, she reactively braced herself against the fence to her left. She ground her heels into the dirt and looked up for her companion. 

“Artemis?” 

He was perched in a nearby tree, having sought higher ground to better observe what was going on. Minako looked down at her feet and frowned. “You know I really liked these shoes…” 

A humanoid figure emerged as the light faded, tall and slender, with web like wings and too large eyes. Minako reached instinctively for her compact. 

“Come out little girl…” The otherworldly voice carried in the dark and lingered unnaturally in the empty air. “I can sense you hiding… I promise not to hurt you.” 

Minako shot a sideways look at Artemis and muttered rudely under her breath. He nodded and she stepped away from the fence, raising her compact toward the black sky. 

“Moon Power! Make Up!” Her clear voice hung in the air, half a song that was carried away by the rush of power around her. Her silhouette danced in the air, surrounded by vivid light and color. When it faded Sailor Venus stood looking mildly annoyed. 

The monster grinned and Venus flinched at its malformed smile. “Hello little princess… I thought it was you. I could sense your star…” 

Sailor Venus placed a hand casually on her hip as she studied her foe. “I know I should say something about protecting this city from creatures like you but I’m a little tired tonight.” She rubbed her eyes for emphasis. “So lets skip that part. Besides.” She grabbed the end of the golden chain looped around her waist and grinned at Artemis still perched in his tree. “You’re cutting into my smoke break.”  

The youma’s grin turned into an angry snarl as it lunged for the warrior who dodged quickly out of reach, raising the chain as she did. Light filled her hands as she called her attack but the monster was just as quick and a shower of crescent beams shattered the rubbish bins lining the street corner.

“Damn.” Venus turned again as the creature lunged but she was faster, spinning and landing a swift kick against it’s twisted face, grateful for the hours and hours of battling similar foes burned into her muscle memory. The youma snarled again but this time she was ready and the crescent beam at her fingertips turned her enemy to dust.  

She rested her hand against the tree as she let her transformation fade. Artemis jumped to the ground and she wearily leaned over to scratch his ears. 

“You did well Mina.” 

She yawned. “I think they’re getting dumber… I should have had her the first time. I must be more tired than I think.” Minako frowned, “But what I want to know is how they keep finding us. What did she mean ‘I could sense your star’?” Pausing again, she looked at her watch and groaned. 

Artemis glanced at the broken plastic and stone littering the street. “We probably should clear out before you get charged with property damage.” 

Minako scowled. They passed under streetlights and empty shops in silence until they came to the alleyway of her apartment. Not Sailor Venus for nothing, Minako swung her purse up onto the fire escape, grabbed ahold of the lowest bar and pulled herself up onto the metal stairway. It creaked under her as Artemis jumped up to join her. They climbed the three flights to the window that served as an emergency exit and Minako pulled the key from her purse, unlocked it and climbed into her apartment. 

Officially, Minako lived in a posh high rise. Unfortunately, the place was constantly surrounded by paparazzi and as a result Minako and Artemis spent most of their time in this second, hidden, and much more low-key apartment. It was smaller and not nearly as nice, but it served as a more realistic headquarters for attempting to foil the Dark Kingdom. Since Minako was frequently not seen returning to her apartment, several of the tabloids had begun running stories about her ‘mysterious boyfriend’. The stories made her laugh because the only relationship she really wanted was one with sleep. Minako had once shared the irony of the so-called guardian of love being too busy for romance with Artemis but he hadn’t really appreciated her dark humor. She was beginning to wonder if she had been so sarcastic in her past life. 

“Minako!” Artemis’s sharp voice cut into her thoughts. 

It was so dark in the room that it took Minako several seconds to recognize the cause of his alarm. The room was a mess. Her narrowed eyes scanned the space, taking in the overturned furniture and broken glass. The mismatched contents of her kitchen cupboards had been scattered across the floor and the chairs broken apart. She froze in place, listening for any sound but the apartment was silent. Nodding at Artemis, she crept toward the hallway. A glance in her bathroom revealed similar damage and she paused for a second before pushing open the door to her bedroom. 

The room was unrecognizable. The contents of her closet had been thrown half hazard to the floor, shelves knocked over and the linen stripped from the bed. Even the pillows had been ripped apart. Minako turned back toward the door where Artemis stood, tense and wary. She looked back toward her closet. 

He didn’t bother to hide the worry in his voice. “Someone was looking for something.” 

She sighed. “Thank you Watson.” Pausing, she knelt and picked up the expensive pair of shoes on the ground. “They obviously weren’t looking very hard.” 

“I don’t think these were average criminals Minako.” 

“Crazy fans?” She suggested dimly, afraid of his answer.

“No one knows you live here.” 

She persisted. “They could probably have figured it out.” 

“And broken in?” 

“No… probably not.” Minako bit her lip, thinking fast. “But the DK doesn’t know who I am.” She ignored Artemis incredulous glare. “And I don’t know how they would have found out.” 

“But Minako…” Artemis was serious. “They attacked you tonight walking home.” 

“Coincidence?” Minako suggested. “If they knew it was me why send such a weak attacker?” She frowned, indignant. “I’ve been enough of a nuisance that I deserve a least someone sort of important.” 

Artemis shook his head. “I don’t think it’s a coincidence.” 

“Come one Artemis.” Minako yawned. “We’ve been dealing with them for a long time and they’ve never really been subtle. Why start now?” She looked around her ruined apartment. “Maybe it was just petty criminals looking for cash.” 

Artemis sighed. “You know I don’t believe that and neither do you… but either way, we shouldn’t stay here long. Whoever it was could come back.” 

Minako nodded. “I am so not getting any sleep tonight.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Thank you so much!” 

Minako smiled at the girl who clutched the freshly signed copy of her latest album, a wide grin on her young face. 

“I’m glad.” She smiled again as the girls mother took a snapshot, grateful for the heavy layer of concealer masking the dark circles under her eyes. She and Artemis hadn’t made it to her “official” apartment until nearly four in the morning. Artemis hadn’t even wanted to go there, afraid whoever was responsible for the break in had made it a double job. Minako had seen his point but had won when she said that if it was a threat they might as well find out sooner rather than later. Thankfully, the apartment (and more importantly her bed) was intact.  

Stifling a yawn, Minako turned to the next group of fans.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hino Rei usually made  a point to avoid shopping centers. They were overcrowded and loud. She hated the sense of claustrophobia that overtook her there, the feeling of everyone rushing and no one listening. Rei always listened, for what she was never certain. 

Unfortunately for her, she had little choice today. Her grandfather had asked her to stop at the pharmacy to pick up his blood pressure medicine and she decided that it would be wise to complete her other necessary errands while she was there and get the entire unpleasant chore over with. It was a pretty morning, bright and clear and she walked slowly to appreciate the early spring warmth that still smelled of winter.

She was surprised by how crowded the center was when she arrived. Cars were cramped together as closely as possible in the street and people loitered outside. Frowning in annoyance, she walked onward but was blocked by a man wearing a security vest. He looked bored and tired.

“You have to wait in line like everyone else.” 

Rei shook her head. “All these people are here to go to the pharmacy?” 

His expression softened. “I take it you’re not a fan of Aino Minako.” 

She shook her head, black hair rustling a little in the breeze. 

While still irritated, his tone was friendlier. “She’s some pop star, the pharmacy is sponsoring the signing. It’s closed for business right now but…” He glanced at his watch. “It should be over in twenty minutes or so if you want to wait.” 

She nodded gratefully, “Thank you.” 

There wasn’t anywhere to sit or stand near the storefront so Rei walked around the the building until she found an unoccupied bench beside a tree. She enjoyed the sound of the birds and sat peacefully, watching people linger and gradually filter away from the pharmacy into the surrounding neighborhoods. She was about to rise and complete her errand when she heard a door shut and footsteps on the cement. She paused and looked over her shoulder, leaning from behind the tree where she could see a slender figure with long blonde hair rummaging through her purse.  

The girl yawned. “I’m beat Artemis.” She pulled oversized sunglasses from the bag and put them on. “I think I’ll sleep for a year.” 

Rei froze, unsure as to why she was being so sneaky. The girl had to be the singer the guard was talking about but Rei didn’t listen to much popular music. She must have heard of her through the secondhand chatter that filtered amongst the patrons of the shrine, but she didn’t really care about meeting her or harassing her for autographs. She didn’t understand the strange compulsion that kept her hidden. It was ludicrous, but Rei felt like she should know her. 

The pop star in question turned and for a second Rei thought that someone else must be with her but it was only a white cat she addressed. Before she could wonder any more Aino Minako walked across the street. The cat paused and looked toward the tree where Rei was hidden before following and Rei felt another strange jolt. It was silly to be unnerved by a cat… it probably wasn’t watching her anyway, more than likely it was just looking at the birds. 

Still, when Rei finally stood and walked toward the pharmacy she couldn’t help but think of the visions that had troubled her for the past year. But that was silly too. What did an idol and a strange cat have to do with dreams that seemed to foretell the end of everything? 

 


	2. II

The Innocents 

Chapter II 

* * *

 

It was raining. Heavy drops splattered the ground and clung to the new spring leaves and flowers. The air was cool and smelled of earth. The young woman’s black umbrella glistened as she walked with purpose down the cemetery path. She clutched her bag close to her body to shelter the snow white cat she carried. 

Minako stopped in front of an older grave and frowned. Artemis sighed. “I don’t see why we need come here.

“I know you don’t.” Minako answered but didn’t elaborate.

Artemis tried again. “This isn’t your fault. Why do you insist on beating yourself up?”

“How is it not my fault?” Minako’s voice was even. “I didn’t protect her.”

“How were you supposed to protect someone you had never met? You were a child yourself.”

Minako was quiet as she studied another grave. “You know that’s not what I mean.” 

She turned and this time with more deliberation went down another path. The graves were newer here and she only went a few steps before stopping in front of a small grave made of clean white stone. “Tsukino, Usagi” She said quietly. “June 1978 to January 1983.” She sighed. “She’s been dead for twelve years.” 

Artemis was gentle. “Minako…” 

“No.” She was quiet but bitterness laced her words. “A fucking car crash. A fucking car crash killed our princess before she ever had a chance to live.” She laughed but it was an ugly sound. “Maybe she was the lucky one. I’m glad she isn’t here to have to deal with this mess.” 

“You don’t mean that.” 

Minako shook her head. “I don’t know what I mean anymore.” 

Artemis sighed. “We need to investigate that girl I saw. I felt power from her. If I felt it, then you can bet the Dark Kingdom felt it too. They’re going to go after her.” 

Minako looked at the ground. “I know. But I didn’t want to have to wake any of them up.” 

“You can’t do this alone.” 

“No.” This time the resentment in her voice was clear. “I can’t. But I wish that I could. Why can’t I be stronger? I’m supposed to be the leader. Why should they have to suffer too?” 

“You know I can’t answer that Venus.” 

“No.” Minako turned away from the grave. “You can’t.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

Rei knelt in front of the sacred fire. The heat was welcome against her hands as she listened to the rain continue to pour outside. Her grandfather was ill again so many of the duties he normally took care of fell on her. She didn’t mind, he was such a gentle and kind man, but she couldn’t hide how tired she was, a tiredness that had nothing to do with her work. 

Night after night she dreamt of disaster. A shining silver palace, slain companions, a girl with eyes that reflected moonlight. Rei didn’t know what it all meant but every night she woke up with a feeling of loss so intense it felt like physical pain. Her meditation offered no help, no matter how intently she stared into the sacred flames no understanding came. She felt like she was missing something important. 

Sighing she stood up. No answer was going to come today and she had work to do. She slid the door open and breathed in the clean smell of the rain. Spring was early this year and the camellia and violets were already blooming. She moved to shut the door behind her as a man caught her arm in his hand. 

Rei spun around more in anger than shock as the man pulled her close to him. She brought her heel down hard on his foot and when he yelped in pain she pulled away and grabbed the broomstick that was leaning against the building, brandishing it towards him like a weapon. 

Recovering himself the man laughed. “I would have expected no less from one of the princess's guard. I am impressed.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Rei held her broomstick-weapon steady. “But you need to leave before I call the police.” 

He laughed again. “The police? That’s how you plan to fight me?” He brushed his blond hair out of his eyes. “Don’t play games with me.” 

Rei narrowed her eyes. “Who are you?” 

The blond man swept his hand behind him and bowed with exaggerated flourish. “Do you not know me my lady? I do believe we have been acquainted.” He smirked at her. “I am Jadeite, servant of the Dark Kingdom. And you my dear are mine.

“I don’t know what the Dark Kingdom is.” She didn’t drop her gaze. “But I sure as hell am not yours.” 

“Really? Then you won’t mind telling me where your princess is?” He lifted his hand and Rei braced herself and frowned when no blow fell. Her confusion was short lived as a burst of power threw her back against the building. She felt the cedar wood crack on impact as her makeshift weapon flew from her grasp. 

Jadeite watched her with manic glee as she struggled to stand up. “But this is brilliant! You really don’t know who you are, do you?” 

“Crescent Beam!” 

The beam of pure energy hit him square in the chest and he fell backwards, heaving in pain. Sailor Venus dropped from the tree above him with malice in her eyes. Rei finally pulled herself up onto her knees and stared at the pair with more confusion than fear. She felt again the overpowering sensation that she should know what this all meant. 

“Mars.” 

She spun around again to find the white cat from the other day staring directly at her. “Don’t be afraid.” 

“How…?” She shook her head. “This isn’t real.” 

“You know it is.” He leapt into the air and spun around, a red pen falling to the ground in his wake. “I promise I’ll explain later. But Venus needs you.” 

Rei looked back at the women with the long blond hair and the crescent moon on her forehead. “Venus... “ She shook her head. “What do you want me to do?”

Artemis gestured at the pen. “Pick it up. You’ll know what to do.” 

When Rei closed her hand around the pen she felt a strange peace, like she had been missing some essential piece of herself and only knew the loss now that it had been returned. She felt purpose and felt words spring from somewhere inside. 

“Mars Power! Make-Up!” 

Both Venus and Jadeite turned as the soldier of fire stepped forward. Mars herself was too shocked to notice. 

Jadeite lunged at Venus. “So you woke her up after all. Too bad for you. I’ll enjoy killing her princess in front of her. I expect she won’t put up much of a fight when I finish with her later.” 

“Like hell you will Jadeite.” She taunted him. “Like the trash the lot of you send after me. At least try to be a challenge.” 

His eyes turned angry. “Princess or not, you will not speak to me with such disrespect.” 

“I give you all the respect you deserve.” She lunged. “Crescent Beam!” 

This time he dodged and the air exploded behind her. Venus cried out as she fell forward, catching herself and spinning to the side.

Artemis hurriedly jumped over to where Mars stood, watching the scene in front of her with apprehension. “You have to help her.” 

She shook her head. “How? This doesn’t feel real.” She paused and looked directly at him. “The other day, with the singer, I knew you were watching me.”  

“I know it doesn’t make sense but I promise we’ll explain later. But please…” He was urgent. “You have to help her. Focus. I know you will know what to do.” 

“I don’t…” Mars paused and listened to the sound of the fire behind her. Fire had always felt like a part of her, it was where she always went for answers. Once again she found words where nothing had been before. 

“Burning Mandala!” 

Angry rings of fire erupted around Jadeite and he screamed with pain and shock, spinning around to face the red soldier who stood with her arms spread towards him. 

He staggered and clutched at his chest as though trying to catch hold of each painful breath. “You... “ He coughed and blood spattered his arm. “You did this. You dared…” 

Mars stared at her hands and then back at him in horror. 

“No.” Venus’s eyes were steel. “I dared.” She did not speak as she held her index finger to his chest but the attack she called was just as true. When the blinding light faded Jadeite was gone and she turned to look at Mars. “I’m so sorry.” 

 

 

* * *

 

Rei set the tray of hot tea down in front of the blonde woman and the strange white cat and then sat down across from the pair. She held her own mug of tea in her hands to warm them as she stared expectantly at Minako. “Explain.” 

Minako sighed. “I wish I could. I don’t know how things came to this. Our queen sent us to this future so we could live in peace. But the Dark Kingdom was here too.” 

“How?” Rei grimaced and brought a hand to her eyes. “This still doesn’t make sense. Why did he call you the princess when you are not the princess.” 

Minako looked at the ground. “The princess…” 

Artemis shook his head. “The princess didn’t wake up but the Dark Kingdom can’t know it. The queen and the princess had a weapon that could challenge them and they cannot know that we don’t have it. Because they think Minako is the princess, it makes them cautious.” 

“But how will we defeat them if we don’t have that weapon?” 

This time Minako laughed. “We’re still working on that one.” She looked down at her wrist to check her watch. “I need to go, but we’ll be in touch tomorrow.”

Rei nodded. “Something still doesn’t feel right.” 

Minako smiled sadly. “It never will.” 

 

* * *

 

Outside Minako opened the umbrella and stepped into the street. She frowned as she reached in her pocket for her cigarettes and Artemis scowled. 

“Not today.” The streetlights flickered on as thunder rolled in the distance. “And besides.” She gestured at a group of Sukeban girls smoking in the alley they passed. “I’m not the only one with a nicotine habit.”

Artemis narrowed his eyes. “The wind is changing.”

Minako nodded. “I feel it too. Wherever this is going to end. It’s really starting now.” 

The tallest of the girls standing in the alley glanced over her shoulder at the blonde girl walking alone in the street. She frowned as lightning flashed overhead then turned back to her group. The rain fell harder. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based the dates of Usagi’s birth and death on what I assume the original timeline of the story was. Based on when the manga and anime started I am assuming that the first season took place in 1992 when the characters were 14 years old. For this story, Minako is 17 years old and the year is 1995. In this timeline, the Dark Kingdom stayed in the shadows longer, becoming stronger and more insidious. If Usagi was 14 years old in 1992, she would have been born in 1978.


	3. III

Kunzite scowled as he walked down the corridor with long, quick strides. His queen was angry. Jadeite was dead, which made no difference as his failure would have resulted in the same end had he returned. What vexed him was the princess. How had one pathetic girl managed to destroy his general with such ease? True, Jadeite was overconfident to a fault and his own foolishness had likely condemned him. But it didn't keep the queen's rage from seeking a living target, and Kunzite was not happy to be that target.

He paused at the entry to the throne room and bowed his head. "My Queen."

She inclined her head towards him. "Enter Kunzite."

He nodded and stepped into the room, stopping before the throne and dropping to one knee.

"I want to know why Jadeite failed."

This he could easily answer. "He failed because he was foolish. He did not take the threat the children of the moon kingdom present seriously. He played into the princess's hands."

She studied him. "And you take this threat seriously?"

"I take any threat to you or your claim to this planet seriously. The princess is not as strong as she once was, but underestimating any threat is foolish. I ask your permission to deal with her myself."

The queen shook her head. "No. You will not leave here. You will send another, someone stronger and wiser than Jadeite."

He nodded, knowing better than to argue. "As you wish. These children will be eliminated."

"Good. See that they are." She turned away. "Leave me now."

He nodded and turned from the room as quickly as he had come, his path leading him down another corridor to the war room where his two remaining generals stood. Nephrite was standing straight backed and stern while Zoisite leaned casually against the wall looking bored.

"Glad to see you survived that." Zoisite frowned. "I was half convinced you'd be as dead as Jadeite right now."

"You should not speak with such disrespect." Nephrite glared at Zoisite. "What message from our leader?"

Kunzite sighed. "She is angry over Jadeite's failure but pardons us of his foolishness. She will not do the same twice."

Nephrite nodded. "What is her command?"

"She has given us another chance to end the threat of the White Moon forever." He turned to Nephrite. "You will go. But do not be careless as Jadeite was. The princess may be young and untested but the power that she and her soldiers wield is strong. You would be wise to find her unaware."

"I will not fail." Nephrite spoke with confidence. "I will end them once and for all."

"Good." Kunzite answered. "Now go."

Zoisite said nothing as he watched Nephrite leave. "What will you do if he fails too?"

Kunzite shook his head. "It will not come to that. The white moon princess will fall."

"And if she doesn't?"

Kunzite smiled. "Then I'll kill her myself.

_____________________________________

 

Minako frowned as she studied the paper in front of her before turning back to the assistant standing in the door. "This looks good. Except for the last song, I'm going to cover 'Fantasy' instead."

The assistant nodded. "I'll let the band know." The dressing room door swung shut as she left and Minako slunk back in her chair.

Artemis jumped up onto the vanity. "Are you sure you want to do this? You could cancel the show, you look too tired to stand."

Minako shook her head as she reached across the counter for a lipstick. She uncapped it to check the color. "No." She paused as she studied her profile. "It's funny. I wanted to be an idol my entire life. I dreamed about it... I don't love singing anymore, but it's the only time I don't have to think."

"I know…" Artemis was gentle. "But I'm worried about you, there are too many coincidences. I think the Dark Kingdom might be close to finding us."

"Well." Minako capped the lipstick and set it back on the vanity. "Maybe it's for the best. It's not like I'm not trying to find them too."

Artemis shook his head. "We're not ready. Facing them now would be a suicide mission. I won't let you do that."

There was no sarcasm or cruelty in Minako's voice when she answered. "Are we ever going to be ready?"

"More ready than we are now. The other guardians are starting to wake up. I wondered if they would since the princess..." He paused. "For so long you were the only one, I thought it might be because you were the leader."

Minako sighed again. "Speaking of that, Rei-san is here, so don't worry so much."

"I'll worry as much as I want."

This time Minako smiled, a real smile and she suddenly looked like the teenager she was. "Old Man."

"Ha, you wish you looked this good."

She laughed and swatted at him but he was too fast. "I suppose I'd better get out there. My adoring fans await."

"I know it might not seem like much." He looked towards the door. "But they do really love you."

Minako stood up and adjusted her headset. "I know. I wish I could love them back." She looked back at him. "See you after."

Artemis sighed sadly. "Always Mina."

_______________________________________

Rei scanned the crowd from where she stood. The air was electric with anticipation and too bright lights cast long shadows down the arena. The stage was still dark but she could see stagehands checking the sound equipment. She felt on edge, an edge that had nothing to do with the squealing girls standing next to her.

She looked down at the communicator she wore and held it up to her face. "I'm here."

Artemis's voice answered, slightly scratchy. "Good. The show is about to start."

"You really think they're going to attack here?"

"I'm not certain. But something tells me they're closer than we think. Minako isn't careless but…" Rei could sense his hesitation. "She doesn't look after herself."

Rei nodded. "I'll let you know if I see anything."

The communicated fizzled with static before going silent and Rei lowered her hand. Artemis was right, something wasn't right. She could sense it in the air. Her gaze drifted across the groups of teenagers and fell on a girl who looked completely out of place. The girl's too long skirt, rolled up sleeves and black gloves alone would have made her stand out but Rei was first struck by how tall she was. When Rei turned to step closer she felt a sudden, intense pain in her head and she winced. When she looked up the girl was gone but with complete certainty Rei felt like she should have known her.

Rei rubbed her temples as the arena lights dimmed and the stage began to light up. Minako stepped into the spotlight, her face lit up in a smile that did not reach her eyes.

"Hello everyone!"

Minako's voice echoed through the microphone and Rei started pushing her way towards the front. She felt some strange evil simmering in the periphery and she turned towards the side of the arena. Pausing just long enough to glance behind her she ducked behind the partition into the stage crew area. Moving quickly to avoid suspicion she stepped up onto the stairs to the catwalk, if she could find a better vantage point she thought she might better be able to locate the source of the darkness.

By the time she reached the catwalk Minako had already started on her second song. Rei gripped the rail as she walked, glancing only once to the stage far below her. A man was standing at the other end of the platform and she knew without knowing that he was the source of the evil she felt.

"Show yourself."

The man turned leisurely, as though he had nothing more than time, although his movements were stiff and deliberate. Dark hair framed a harsh and solemn face.

"You should have care with your words Mortal." His voice dripped with disdain. "You do not know with whom you speak."

Rei narrowed her eyes. "I don't care who you are. What are you doing here?"

He raised his hand. "Setting a trap."

Rei braced herself for an attack but none came. She relaxed for a split second before feeling the shadowy darkness crawling across her skin as though searching for a way into her head. She grimaced and with exertion called out, "Akuryo Taisan!"

The shadow was blown away from her and she watched it collect on the floor and slither to its master. Power hung in the air around her and Rei stepped towards the strange man. "What are you doing here?"

This time the man smiled but it was a cruel smile, an expression laced with anger. "You are one of the princess's guardians?"

"And if I am?"

"Then you've done my job for me. I thought this foolish gathering would be enough to draw you out." The smile fell away but the anger in his eyes remained. "Now tell me, where is the princess?"

"You really expect me to answer you?" Rei frowned and silently activated the communicator on her wrist. "Mars Power! Make-Up!"

When the light faded Sailor Mars faced Nephrite and there was danger in her voice when she spoke again. "You are a part of the Dark Kingdom."

He raised his hands but did not attack. "I am Nephrite, second of the Heavenly Kings." Anger laced his voice again. "And you and your princess will suffer for your insolence." He moved to attack her again but Mars was faster.

"Burning Mandala!"

Nephrite dodged as the concert continued on below, the lights from the stage masking the light from her attack. Mars spun around but he had vanished into the shadow. "Coward." She called out. "Face me if you're so powerful."

Nephrite stepped out of the shadow and pulled her forcefully to him, an angry dagger held close to her throat. "I don't need to face you to get what I want. You will tell me where your princess is or I'll leave your body here to rot."

Out of the corner of her eye Rei saw someone move and before she could react a heavy blow landed against Nephrites skull. He cursed loudly and Rei took the opportunity to dart away from him. Without letting the hunched over Nephrite from her gaze she turned quickly to see the identify of her savior. The delinquent girl from before clutched a microphone stand as though ready to swing it again.

"I don't know what you are.", the brunette spat. "But touch that girl again and I'll smash your head in."

Recovering himself Nephrite stood tall, blood dripped down the side of his face.

"You will regret that!"

He raised his hand again and the shadow gathered, surrounding the delinquent girl before Rei could react.

"No!" She cried out, and called her attack again. "Burning Mandala!" The air exploded with fire and the stage lights at once went dark, the panicked voices of the crowd below echoing through the arena. Nephrite was panting and when Rei turned to the girl a green mark was fading from her forehead.

Sailor Venus clamored up the stairs, her arm aloft. "Crescent Beam!" Her aim was true and the attack blasted into Nephrites shoulder, just missing his chest as he darted sideways, vanishing into his own shadow. Venus did not drop her arm until she felt the wicked presence dissipate.

The strange girl brought her hand to her head and backed away from Venus and Mars. Her voice was shaky. "What the hell?". Before either could answer she ran away, gone down the catwalk steps before either could move.

Venus collapsed against the rail, and shook her head. "That was a fucking disaster."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fantasy was a top charting song in 1995. I feel like Minako would be a Mariah Carey fan. :P


	4. IV

Kino Makoto's breathing came in hoarse, gasping intervals when she finally stopped running. She steadied herself against the brick wall of the alleyway she had fled down. Grimacing, she stood up again and walked warily down the alley, glancing back only once to ensure she wasn't followed.

Her thoughts flew apart. She didn't know why she had followed the strange pale haired girl and she didn't know what had compelled her towards the sickening presence she had felt in the arena. It had all happened so fast. She felt like she was trying to remember something she should never have forgotten.

All her life she had been alone, since her parents has died in the plane crash she had been by herself. She had fallen into her gang naturally, she didn't need anyone and she didn't need the rules the world wanted to force her to follow. Hardness became the stitches that held her pain together. Pain filled the void where something else should be. So why did she feel something stronger than pain trying to flicker to life in the dead space that was her heart?

Her head was hurting again and the streetlights were blinding. Like the shadow that had followed her, Makoto vanished into the dark.

________________________________________

 

Minako groaned as she flung the newspaper down on the kitchen table, promptly knocking her coffee mug over and spilling brown liquid all over her printed face. It was an older promotional photo with the headline 'Fans in Distress! Idol Minako's show cut short by unexpected power failure'.

Artemis raised his front paw away from the spill indignantly. "You are definitely right about one thing- that was a disaster. It's a miracle that no one was hurt."

Mopping up her mess with the rest of the paper Minako sighed in agreement. "I didn't recognize the general, I guess that confirms our suspicion that Jadeite wasn't the only lesser leader." She sighed resignedly. "This new one seemed quicker than Jadeite."

"More dangerous." The impending fight hung tense in the air.

Minako looked up slightly. "They're not that dangerous."

"Take this seriously Minako!" Artemis's raised his voice. "You could have been hurt, hurt badly!"

"I'm doing everything I can okay!" She slammed her hand against the table. "I don't know what else you want me to say, I get it, we're outgunned. We're probably all going to die! Are you happy now!"

"That isn't what I mean! You aren't careful!"

"I don't have time to be!"

Artemis shook his head but his voice was quieter. "That's an excuse and you know it. What would happen if something happened to you? You barge into dangerous situations without thinking!"

"Was I supposed to let Rei die? She's hardly been tested, she would have been killed!"

"And you're helping her by getting killed yourself?"

"You're blowing this out of proportion! We've jumped in on hundreds of fights!"

"Not with enemies this powerful! This is only going to get worse Minako! Don't be stupid!"

Minako's voice was glass when she answered. "Like you?"

Artemis hung his head. "I'm sorry Mina. I didn't mean that."

Minako turned and gazed out the window, their fighting had dispelled the angry tension in the air. "I didn't either. I don't know which version of myself to believe anymore." She paused for a long time then rubbed her red rimmed eyes. "Who was that girl?"

Artemis shook his head. "One of the princess's guardians. Rei saw the mark appear, it was Jupiter."

"One of us then." Her voice was sad. "I guess we'll have to find her too."

Nodding Artemis stood up and stretched. "There are four of you. Four soldiers to protect the princess."

Minako coughed and wished she had a cigarette. "That worked out great."

"Mina..." Artemis sighed. "You are the leader and you were always the princess's decoy in the past. You resemble her. But more than anything I want you to be safe too."

"I know." Minako looked up. "I don't resent it. It's just so difficult when the princess isn't here to protect. Sometimes it feels pointless."

Artemis grimaced. "Then we have to protect the world the princess loved."

Gripping the empty coffee cup Minako nodded. "I know. Maybe we are a lost cause, but I would never forgive myself if I didn't try. I'll try to be more careful, but I won't make promises I can't keep."

This time Artemis's smile was genuine, but sad. "Don't lose yourself Mina. You're still you."

Minako didn't answer.

_______________________________________

 

Rei was standing in a garden of silver. Elegant pathways of white stone cut through a wonderland of pale flowers whose names she didn't know. A carved fountain was set in the center of the garden and the sound of trickling water filled the otherwise soundless air. Above her the sky was dark but filled with stars clearer and brighter than she had ever seen.

"Mars?" An elegant voice called her out of her reverie and Rei turned, eyes widening in surprise at the sight of the young woman who appeared. Her silver hair fell behind her like a cape and her kind, gentle eyes were full of worry. "Are you alright?"

Rei stepped backwards. "Princess?"

The princess didn't answer but reached her pale hand towards Rei. "It's alright. Look."

Rei looked down at her own hands and saw with alarm that they were covered in blood. Hurriedly she looked back up but the princess was gone and Sailor Venus stood in her place, her uniform was torn and she stood hunched forward as though wounded.

"Minako!"

Venus turned towards her companion but her eyes were not her own.

Rei woke up drenched in a cold sweat.

She shook her head to orient herself before recognizing the sound that had startled her awake. Her communicator was beeping in alarm and she reached for it quickly.

"Rei!" Minako's voice was urgent. "Hurry! We're near Amishiro Park!" Her voice fizzled out.

Rei had a job to do.

___________________________________________

 

Nephrite's eyes were cruel as he held Makoto in front of him like a shield, his arm digging into her neck. He watched Sailor Venus carefully.

"How would you like me to kill her princess?" His voice was harsh. "She tried to run away. She didn't even know who you were."

"Let her go." Venus's voice was steel.

"And why should I do that." He lessened his grip only slightly when Makoto started coughing for air. "I can feel her pain. She would thank me for ending it."

Venus raised her arm but Nephrite held Makoto tighter against him. "If you attack me. You'll kill her. In her mortal body she would die and I would get away."

"Coward." Venus challenged. "You are too afraid to fight me."

"Careful girl." Nephrite's voice turned angry. "Speak to me with more respect."

Venus's eyes met Makoto's for the briefest second. "I'll give you all the respect you deserve. You are a coward and you will leave my planet. Go crawl back to your evil queen like the trash you are."

Nephrite growled in rage and instinctively raised both his arms to call his shadow. In the split second he was distracted Makoto slammed her heel down on his foot and slipped out of his grasp. Venus moved quickly in front of her.

Realizing that he had been tricked Nephrite blasted raw negative energy from his hands and Makoto watched in horror as Venus crumpled to the ground. The horrible pressure she had felt before came rushing back but this time with clarity. The person before her was precious though they had never met, a companion, someone who should have been a friend. She narrowed her eyes and turned towards the man who had abducted her as she had been fleeing and the sky darkened above her.

Sailor Mars and Artemis appeared through the trees, Mars with her arms aloft and ready to attack. Artemis's eyes widened in alarm when he saw Venus's still form on the concrete. "Minako!"

Neither of them noticed the thunder, faint at first, then louder. Makoto burned with power and though he would never admit it, Nephrite felt fear. He knew the look in her eyes yet he had no idea how it could be so.

Artemis glanced quickly at Mars. "Distract him."

She nodded and called her attack. "Burning Mandala!"

Nephrite looked up just in time to dodge the fire that singed his boots. "Back so soon?" His voice was bitter but Mars could sense the cracks in it. Something had unnerved him.

Artemis wasted no time in getting to Makoto's side, he leapt forward in a perfect flip and a pen appeared in the air which he caught with ease. "I know this sounds crazy, but you have to help us."

The anger in Makoto's eyes faded for a split second as she looked at Artemis with fragile wonder. "I know." She reached for the pen. "I don't know how I know but I do." Her eyes narrowed again. "And I know what I have to do."

She raised her arm. "Jupiter Power! Make-Up!"

The echoes of thunder exploded into a storm and when it cleared Sailor Jupiter stood looking murderous. Electricity hung in the air.

Nephrite backed away from her but Jupiter pursued, venom in her voice. "It's you who should thank me."

She raised her arm and lightning fell. Rei and Artemis steadied themselves to avoid being blown backwards by the ferocity of the spell. When it stopped Nephrite was gone and Jupiter stood solemn against the rapidly clearing sky.

Artemis rushed quickly to Venus's side, followed closely by Mars and Jupiter. Mars gently reached to check her pulse. Once she was sure she felt the steady but faint thrum, she nodded and Jupiter lifted Venus up. Her face was ashen and pale and Artemis was grim and urgent. "We need to get her to a hospital."

When their last footsteps faded there was no sign they had ever been there. The sky was clear save for a few lazy clouds and sunshine fell across the park. Zoisite stepped out from behind a clearing of trees and the breeze played with his long blonde hair. He was beautiful but his face was contorted into a grumpy expression.

"I always have to do everything myself."


	5. V

Minako woke to the sound of voices. She kept her eyes closed as she listened, one she knew- Rei’s, and the other an older man she didn't recognize. They spoke quietly, and it took Minako a few seconds to realize they were talking about her. 

“She’s improving remarkably well, but I won't release her for another day. I want to make sure her vitals don't drop again.” The voice paused and Minako could hear the sound of shuffling papers. “It’s remarkable that she didn’t suffer any internal injuries when she fell.”

“I understand.” Rei said. “When do you think she'll wake up?”

“It should be soon.” The man answered. “We've discontinued the sedative and the effects generally wear off in a matter of hours. I’ll check on her again this evening.” 

“Thank you.” Rei answered. “I’ll stay with her.” 

Minako opened her eyes a sliver and watched the man- the physician, walk away. Rei ran her hand absentmindedly through her dark hair and sat down in the chair next to the hospital bed as Makoto entered the room. 

“How is she?” Makoto said. 

“She’s…” Rei started to say but Minako interrupted, her voice scratchy and tired. “Alive.” 

“Minako!” Rei said. “You startled me. How long have you been listening?” 

“Not long.” Minako answered as she tried to push herself up onto her elbows but thought better of it when she felt a sharp pain in her side. “I feel like I’ve been hit by a train. How bad is it?”

“Internal injuries.” Rei said with a frown. “But you’ve been healing really fast. We told them you fell out a second story window.” 

“Ouch” Minako said sarcastically. “How long have I been out?”

“A day and a half.” Makoto answered, still standing and looking less like a delinquent girl out of her school uniform. “Do you remember what happened?” 

“Sort of.” Minako said, letting her head fall back on the pillow. “I remember Nephrite blasting something at me.” She frowned. “But that’s it.” 

“He attacked you with all of his shadow energy. I think he used it to control people but you made him so angry he didn’t even try.” Makoto said. “You were defending me.” She paused. “Why?” 

“I had to.” Minkao said. 

“But why?” Makoto persisted. “You could have died.” 

“You’re one of us.” Minako said simply. “We protect each other.” 

“And besides.” Rei said before Makoto could answer. “You protected us too. I saw it, he was afraid of you.” 

Makoto frowned and sat down in the chair opposite Rei. “It was almost like he recognized me.” 

Minako stared up at the ceiling in lieu of trying to move. “It doesn’t make sense. Either way, he fell for our bluff. I was betting on him getting angry enough to drop his guard.” 

“Which was stupid.” Rei said. “So now there are three. How many of us should there be?” 

“Four.” Minako said quietly. “Four guardians who protect the princess.” 

“The princess?” Makoto said. “Is she asleep too?” 

“I don’t know.” Minako said evenly, trying to keep the lie from her voice. “She didn’t wake up.” 

“And the Dark Kingdom can’t know.” Rei added. “So Minako acts as a decoy. If they think the princess is awake it gives us an advantage.” 

“Right.” Minako said. “The princess and the queen had a weapon, a powerful crystal. The Dark Kingdom is afraid of it.” 

Makoto shook her head. “It all sounds crazy. Past lives? A princess?” 

“I know.” Minako said. “But trust how you feel. I didn’t believe it either at first. It seemed like another reality when Artemis woke me up.” She paused. “But a part of me always knew. My entire life I felt like something was missing.” 

“Me too.” Rei said. “When Jadeite attacked me I thought it was a dream.” She sighed. “But everything before was the dream.” 

Minako made a second more successful attempt to sit up, propping herself up awkwardly on her elbows. “We have to end the fight we started back then.” She paused. “Back then, when it became clear we couldn’t win, that our enemy was too strong, the queen sent us to this future so we’d have a better chance.” 

Rei’s face darkened. “How far back does the Dark Kingdom go?” 

“I don’t know.” Minako answered honestly. “Far enough.” She collapsed back into her pillow and winced. “So when do I get out of here?” 

“The doctor said another day at least.” Rei said. “You were really injured Minako, you need rest.” She stood up. “Artemis will be here soon, Makoto and I are going to patrol the area.” 

“I’ll be okay.” Minako answered with a forced smile. “It’s not like I can go anywhere.” 

Rei nodded as she and Makoto walked from the room. “We’ll be back soon.” 

Minako lay alone in the dim room and watched the afternoon light fading. Dread hung in the air.

_________________________

Zoisite frowned as he studied the ruined apartment. Jadeite was lucky he hadn’t gotten caught with the mess he had made of the princess’s hideout. He wouldn’t have known subtlety if it had hit him in the face. If Zoisite had found his enemy’s secret base he wouldn’t have gone stomping through it like a child, it wasn’t like the princess was going to leave her crystal laying around anyways. There was power in moving in secret. The difference had gotten Jadeite killed, and Zoisite was not a fool. 

Judging by the layer of dust that had settled over everything neither was the princess. If she had been back here, she hadn’t lingered long. Zoisite paused in the bedroom and picked up a stray shoe. At least the princess had style.

“What is your plan?” 

“Kunzite!” Zoisite said brightly. “I’m glad you stopped by.” 

Kunzite frowned. “What is your plan?” 

“Well.” Zoisite said. “Kill the princess and her guardians. I do hate wasting time.” 

“And how do you plan on doing that?” Kunzite said.

“I’m going to set a little trap.” Zoisite said. 

“Nephrite tried the same.” Kunzite said.

“No need to warn me.” Zoisite said. “Nephrite was a fool. Confronting them so openly, it’s like he wanted to get killed.” He waved his hands absentmindedly. “I saw the princess fall, she’s injured and probably still in one of their hospitals. All I have to do is draw out her little guardians and then find her unprotected.” 

“If you fail…” Kunzite said carefully. “The queen will not accept excuses.” 

“I know.” Zoisite answered with a flash of teeth. “So I won’t fail.” 

_________________________________

“Is she always like that?” Makoto asked as she and Rei made their way across the empty courtyard.

“Sarcastic?” Rei said without pausing. “Yes.” 

“No.” Makoto clarified. “So direct.” 

Rei nodded. “I don’t think she’s had the chance to be anything else. She was alone with Artemis for a long time.” 

“How long?” Makoto said. 

“Three years.” Rei said. “They’ve been watching the Dark Kingdom for a long time. The Dark Kingdom has been spreading their influence since before any of us were born.” She sighed. “I only woke up a few months ago.” 

“How did you wake up?” Makoto asked.

“Almost the same as you.” Rei said. “Another one of their generals attacked me. I think he could sense I was a guardian.” 

“If there’s one more guardian then she isn’t safe.” Makoto said. 

“You’re right.” Rei said. “But I don’t know what we can do about it. I’ve tried meditating, but I can’t sense anything except despair.” She sighed. “She could be anywhere.” 

Makoto looked up at the darkening sky as the streetlights came to life. “We should probably get back inside. We’ve been away too long.” 

Rei nodded and looked up as a woman stumbled to the ground in front of her, a monstrous figure looming overhead, moving so quickly Rei didn't have time to react. Shadowy and slight, it held it’s arm overhead as the woman pressed her hand to her blood soaked side and tried to get up. Rei and Makoto’s eyes met for a split second. 

“Mars Power! Make-up!”

“Jupiter Power! Make-up!”

Fire and lightning lit up the sky and Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter stood in their wake. 

Jupiter struck first. “Supreme Thunder!”

The attack smashed into its target as Sailor Mars helped the injured woman to her feet- she recognized her uniform as a nurses. 

“You need to get inside.” Sailor Mars said. “Quickly! It isn't safe here!”

The woman nodded and ran for the building as the monster turned away to face Jupiter, a wicked grimace on its face. It did not speak but raised its arm again and a burst of black light struck Jupiter’s shoulder.

“Burning Mandala!” Mars called out.

The monster made no attempt to block the attack and pressed forward as the bolts of fire struck its body. It hunched forward as though wounded but didn't take its gaze from Mars.

“Something isn't right.” Jupiter said. “Why isn't it trying to dodge us or protect itself?”

“I don't know.” Mars said. “Let's try together.”

“Supreme Thunder!”

“Burning Mandala!”

Their voices carried as flame and lightning joined together. For a moment it was beautiful before the air exploded.

Mars coughed as the smoke cleared. “Did we do it?”

“No.” Jupiter said as she watched a figure moving in the darkened air. Three shadow monsters stepped forward. “We didn’t.” 

This time the shadows were quicker, one lunged at Mars who lept backwards with easy grace. Two attacked Jupiter who called her lightning attack again. Just like before neither enemy made any attempt to block her attack. They crumpled forward damaged, but did not cease their pursuit. 

“This isn’t any better.” Mars called over her shoulder as she blasted another attack at the shadow monster. 

“They’re trying to distract us!” Jupiter said. “Can’t you see? They’re pushing us away from the hospital!” 

“Minako!” Mars said with dawning horror. “What if they’re after Minako?” 

“We need to get back there!” Jupiter answered as she dodged another shadow attack. She turned back towards the hospital and found the shadows blocking her way. “And whoever set this up isn’t making it easy!” 

“We can’t attack them like before!” Mars said. “They might just split again!”

“Damnit!” Jupiter shouted in frustration as she dodged another attack. 

“Think!” Mars yelled back. “There has to be something we can do!” 

Jupiter felt anger. She was angry at being tricked and angry that someone was trying to hurt companions she had only just found. She felt the fury settle in her chest and from it brought forth something vicious. 

“Sparkling Wide Pressure!” 

“Fire Soul Bird!” 

This time both Jupiter and Mars were blown backwards by the force of their attacks as all three shadows disintegrated into nothing. Mars recovered first and pulled herself unsteadily to her feet, steadying herself on an iron lamp. Jupiter took a few deep breaths before standing up, turning towards the hospital as she did. In the dark it looked almost pretty, lit up brightly against the already pitch black sky. For a brief interlude everything almost seemed peaceful. 

The lights flickered out. 

__________________________

Nurse Aoi paused at the bedside of the sleeping young woman and reviewed her chart. The most recent note reported that she had been agitated throughout the afternoon and in obvious discomfort. The physician had been worried she wasn’t resting as she needed to and had prescribed a small amount of sedative to help her sleep. Nurse Aoi brushed a strand of the woman’s long blonde hair to the side to check the IV at her wrist before making one final check of her vital signs on the screen behind her. Satisfied that everything was as it should be she closed the chart and walked back to the Nurse’s Station. 

“I’m exhausted.” She said to the receptionist. “I’m going to take my 10 minute break and get some hot tea. Can I bring you anything?” 

“No thanks.” He said. “I’m not here much longer.” 

“Lucky.” She said as she reached under the desk for her wallet. “I see Mizuno-sensei’s daughter is back.” 

“Unfortunately.” He answered. “She’s only here because a bed in Psych hasn’t opened up yet. Dr. Mizuno and Dr Nakamura have tried everything. I’m afraid it might be hopeless.” 

“Sounds like it.” Nurse Aoi said as the power flickered out.

“Great.” The receptionist said. “Guess I’m not getting out of here soon after all.” 

“Drama queen.” Aoi replied as she watched the dim emergency lights flicker on, then strangely off again. “I’m going to check on my patients.” 

A quick check of the first set of rooms revealed nothing unusual and she walked confidently down the hall towards Aino-san’s room. It had been a huge hassle having the pop star treated here, they even had to hire extra security to guard the entrance to the ward as though some crazed fan was going to come running through demanding autographs. Still, Nurse Aoi had been surprised to see how young she looked in person. 

She stepped into the room and saw with alarm that someone was already there.

“You can’t be here.” She said. “I need to ask you to leave.” 

The figure turned and grinned, a smile that made Nurse Aoi shiver. “I’m afraid it’s you who needs to leave.” He gestured sharply with his hand and Nurse Aoi fell to her knees and clutched her chest. 

“What are you?” She said with terror in her voice.

“Sorry.” He said sweetly as she toppled forward and didn’t move. “I don’t kiss and tell.” 

_____________________________________

Zoisite smiled as he looked down at the sleeping figure. She looked small laying there, not at all the fierce warrior he had reluctantly admired. He was almost disappointed. He didn’t have any qualms about killing someone in their sleep, but he had hoped the demise of the moon’s princess would be at least somewhat entertaining. He put his hand to her forehead and still she didn’t stir.  
If only he knew where the crystal was, then he would really be rewarded by the queen. She and Kunzite would see that it was he who possessed the most wisdom and cunning. Everyone else had failed where he would succeed. He supposed he would have to find it later, once he had dispatched the princess it shouldn’t be difficult to find. Almost tenderly he moved his hand from her forehead to over her heart, then smiling, he called his dark power. 

The world exploded in pain and Zoisite cried out as he stumbled backwards, holding his burned hand in front of him in anger and confusion. 

“Mars Flame Sniper!” 

The attack hit him square in the back and he screamed in rage as he spun around to face the two guardians standing in the entryway. 

“Nice try.” Sailor Jupiter said with malice as she eyed the small hospital room. “But this ends now.” 

“You are insignificant!” Zoisite mocked as he struggled to regain control of his anger. “I’ll kill you and I’ll kill your princess! You are all nothing!” 

Jupiter raised her arm to attack but before she could speak Zoisite vanished. 

She dropped her arms as the lights flickered back on.

“We are getting the hell out of this hospital.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took so long to get out because I was somewhat stumped with it. Several of the things that happen here will be important in future chapters (also, where is Artemis?). As of now, the story is half done, there will be 10 chapters total with an epilogue. Several of the later chapters will be longer.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!


End file.
